The Younger Brother
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Munculnya adik protektif yang sedang dipenuhi curiga. Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)


**Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: Still wishing Chan is mine.**

 **Note: Ke ladang strawberry ama adik, udah sok jadi kakak, tapi kelakuan Chan tetap lebih bayi dari adiknya. Adiknya gedhe pula hahahaha**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Shougotan, ayo pergi," anak muda jangkung itu tampak tidak sabar. Sementara yang dipanggil masih bersantai memakai sepatunya.

"Otouto, jangan panggil aku Shougotan," protes si kakak, yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek dari adik lelakinya tersebut.

"Ga papa kan. Kan lucu. Seperti panggilan untuk idol. Kamu kan sekarang idol," si adik membela diri tidak terima.

"Aku cowo, tahu."

Si adik hanya tersenyum jahil melihat kakaknya, Tamura Shougo, menggerutu kesal.

Tamura adik menghabiskan liburan semesternya di Tokyo. Tidak mau mengakui dia rindu kakak lelakinya ini, tapi dia memang rindu. Dan separuhnya khawatir.

Ibunya mengatakan kalau kakaknya sepertinya memiliki pacar, sebut saja itu insting seorang ibu, tapi kakaknya itu tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Saat ditanyapun mengelak. Tamura adik tentu saja tidak melewatkan rona merah dan sikap salah tingkah kakaknya setiap ditanya. Karena itu, liburan kali ini dia membawa misi tambahan, mengecek siapa pacar kakaknya.

Kakaknya ini makhluk paling polos sedunia, dan terkadang itu jadi hal yang menjengkelkan. Kakaknya selalu berpikiran positif terhadap semua orang. Saat di SD, beberapa anak mengganggu kakaknya karena dia memang terlihat manis dan tanpa pertahanan, tapi kakaknya tidak merasa diganggu. Tinggallah dia yang marah-marah sendiri melihat kakaknya yang kalem saja. Tapi gangguan-gangguan itu akhirnya berhenti, tentu saja karena dia diam-diam menantang mereka berkelahi. Yah, bila ada yang Tamura adik banggakan dari dirinya, itu adalah badan bongsor dan keberaniannya. Siapa saja yang berniat mengganggu atau mempermainkan kakaknya, siap-siap saja berhadapan dengan dirinya.

Tapi beberapa hari tinggal di tempat kakaknya, Tamura adik tidak melihat hal mencurigakan. Tidak ada telepon berlebihan dengan seseorang, tidak ada tanda resah, tidak ada saat kakaknya meninggalkannya sendirian untuk bertemu orang lain.

Dia hanya melihat kakaknya sering chatting, katanya dengan teman-teman aktornya.

Ya okelah, dia masih akan tinggal beberapa hari disini, masih ada waktu untuk investigasi. Yang penting hari ini dia bisa memonopoli kakaknya. Mereka akan pergi memetik strawberry!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Video ini lucu nih, aku mau upload ah," ujar Tamura Shougo senang sambil melihat rekaman video yang diambil Tamura adik saat di ladang strawberry.

"Siapa dulu dong yang ambil," celetuk si adik yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Tamura Shougo membalas dengan mengacak rambut adiknya gemas.

"Giliranku mandi ya," ujar Tamura kakak. Berdiri dan melemparkan handphone-nya ke sofa. Tamura adik mengambil handphone tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja.

Diambilnya remote control dan mulai menonton TV sambil menunggu kakaknya selesai mandi untuk makan malam bersama.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ting.

Ting.

Ting.

Notifikasi line dari HP kakaknya terus bermunculan, membuat Tamura adik mengernyitkan dahi, terganggu dengan bunyinya.

Diliriknya sekilas, pop-up notifikasi menginfokan chat dari grup Hyoutei.

"Oh, teman-teman aktor," pikir si adik maklum.

Beberapa nama bergantian muncul di notifikasi. Aochan, Hiroki, Shun-kun, Sakkun, dan beberapa nama lagi yang terus berkelebat. Tamura adik tidak merasa penting untung mengingatnya. Yang penting untuk Tamura adik adalah mematikan suara ringtone HP kakaknya.

Tepat saat Tamura adik mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih HP kakaknya, pop-up notifikasi baru muncul. Dari Hiroki, dikirim ke chat pribadi. Wajah Tamura adik yang melihat jelas pesan yang muncul langsung dipenuhi kecurigaan.

"Otouto, mau makan apa malam ini? Aku sudah bisa memasak stew lho."

Mendengar panggilan dari kakaknya yang sudah selesai mandi, Tamura adik segera mengembalikan wajahnya menjadi wajah adik penyayang.

"Kalau kau bisa memasak stew, kita makan itu saja," ujar Tamura adik sembari menghampiri kakaknya yang sudah mulai sibuk di dapur, berniat membantu dan mengklarifikasi sesuatu.

"Omong-omong, temanmu si...Hiroki..."

KLONTANG! Panci yang dipegang Tamura terjatuh.

"... itu yang seumuran kamu ya?" Tamura adik menyelesaikan kalimatnya, berpura-pura tidak menyadari sikap salah tingkah kakaknya mendengar nama itu.

"I...iya... Kenapa? Otouto ngefan juga pada Hiroki?" sahut Chan dengan kegugupan samar yang masih terasa oleh adiknya yang peka. Disambarnya panci dari tangan adiknya, lalu memulai proses memasak.

"Aku kan fan Shogotan nomer 1. Aku hanya sedang berusaha menjadi adik yang baik dengan mengingat semua temanmu, agar nanti bisa memberi salam saat bertemu. Soalnya kamu pasti sering menyusahkan mereka."

"Cih, enak saja," Tamura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah adiknya, tampak tak terima. "Aku ini ya, sudah mengalami pendewasaan sejak tinggal sendiri di Tokyo, tahu? Aku tidak menyusahkan teman-temanku dong."

"Iya deh."

Tamura kakak mencibir lagi.

Tamura adik dengan jeli menangkap kelegaan yang berusaha disembunyikan kakaknya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus curiga terhadap Hiroki ini. Reaksi kakaknya agak berlebihan. Ditambah pesan yang ditinggalkan Hiroki tadi. Bisa saja sih itu cara bercanda anak Tokyo. Tapi, kalau insting ibunya benar... .

Tamura adik kembali ke sofa karena kakaknya jelas menolak dibantu. Layar HP kakaknya mulai meredup, tapi pesan dari Hiroki masih terpampang dan cukup jelas terbaca.

"Lain kali kita pergi berdua kesana. Aku tidak harus memperjelasnya dengan bilang ini kencan kan?"

 **END.**


End file.
